Inspiración
by Antifashion19
Summary: No, no era porque Hinata le gustase, ni porque fuera su mejor amiga. Pero aquella chica le ofrecía una tranquilidad gratificante que le ayudaba a relajarse y que las ideas se condensaran en nubes inspiradoras dentro de su cabeza.


**Disclaimer**:  
>"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."<p>

**Título: **Inspiración.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Antifashion19.  
><strong>Género<strong>: Humor | Romance  
><strong>Personaje(s)Pareja(s): **Hinata H. | Sasuke U.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>AU. Posible OoC. Palabras soeces. Participación (involuntaria) de Luuz Luna.  
><em>Sobre aviso no hay engaño<em>.

**Edición: **Miércoles 24 de Julio del 2013.

**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:  
><strong>Este es un regalo del intercambio que se hizo en Hinata Kisu | Naruto All Project.  
>Mi amiga secreta para el intercambio fue Luuz Luna ("<em>Hime-Kanna-Uzumaki<em>" en Foros Dz). Trate de involucrarla en este one shot, espero que le guste… por su bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiración<strong>**  
><strong>"Todo el mundo ha nacido para hacer algo único y especial… y si él o ella no lo hacen, nunca será hecho"  
>Benjamin E. Mays<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Estuvo pensando, caminando durante horas para intentar inspirarse en algún montón de palabras que le pudieran ser útiles, o al menos, que le permitieran entretener a su editor. Uchiha Sasuke, "_un exigente jefe_"es como ella lo definía desde que él le había encargado escribir una nueva novela que revolucionara al mundo.

_Arrogante_. Como si un escrito se escribiera de la noche a la mañana.

Pero él no tenía toda la culpa, ella había tenido bastante fama con su novela anterior de misterio y había alardeado de ello por mucho tiempo. Ahora él la estaba castigando de alguna manera, o quizás poniéndola aprueba. Chasqueó la lengua molesta y se altero más al darse cuenta del nuevo hábito que había adquirido del Uchiha. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se quedo observando hacia la ventana… El cielo casi oscuro y como volaban las aves.

_Volar_.

Una idea inundo su mente, se aproximo rápidamente hacia el escritorio, cogió su lápiz y comenzó a garabatear alegremente. Escribiendo letra tras letra…

—El gato volador… —golpeteó el arillo metálico de su libreta con el extremo opuesto de su lápiz—. Había una vez…

—El gato volador es una canción de reggaetón… —un joven de cabello y ojos color negro, interrumpió su escritura—, muy mala he de decir.

—Jefe, ¿sabías que si sigues interrumpiéndome, no podre acabar con esta novela? —siseó mirándole con una mueca—. Está bien, es una canción… pero no tengo nada en mente.

El hombre se alejó un poco de ella, mirándole con su expresión burlona de siempre: "Cruzándose de brazos, bajando un poco su cabeza para sonreír de lado y levantando su ceja derecha". Ella le vio despectivamente, balbuceando improperios contra su persona que no pasaron desapercibidos por él, que parecía tener una técnica ocular en sus ojos que eran capaces de ver lo que los demás no podían ver.

—_Sharingan_ —murmuró Luuz—. _Pupila giratoria_.

—¿Sigues maldiciéndome o ya estas creando la nueva novela? —preguntó altanero, removiendo los lápices que ella tenía regados en el escritorio—. Te recuerdo que estas aquí para escribirla, o puedes irte ya a tu casa o a un terreno baldío si eso te ayuda a _"inspirarte"_.

—Jefe, a veces es demasiado cruel —infló sus mofletes y bajó la cabeza—, pero así es usted, ya debí haberme acostumbrado. Además sabe que en mi casa no suelo concentrarme mucho.

—Escribe… —sin embargo, se quedó callado. Observando absorto a la persona que estaba a punto de irse de la oficina—, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

Él se alejó mientras Luuz le miraba irse, atónita ante la extraña actitud del Uchiha quien se dirigía a una hermosa joven que parecía esperarlo. _Hinata Hyuuga_ era el nombre de aquella chica, la pobre y demente (_según Luuz_) asistente de Sasuke; la cual se sonrojaba a cada momento, tanto que parecía tomate; cuya voz era muy bajita y suave que hasta tenían que acercarse más a ella para poder entenderle, si es que no se desmayaba antes por tanta cercanía; la joven por la cual ella había dejado la comodidad de su casa para entrar al mismo infierno, la editorial de Sasuke.

No, no era porque Hinata le gustase, ni porque fuera su mejor amiga. Pero aquella chica le ofrecía una tranquilidad gratificante, tal vez se debía al aroma a lavanda que ella desprendía, o quizás eran esos ojos blancos que la hacían perderse, contemplándolos y preguntándose porque tenían ese color.

_Ella le ayudaba a relajarse y que las ideas se condensaran en nubes inspiradoras dentro de su cabeza_.

—_Byakugan_ —se murmuró así misma—. _Ojo blanco_.

Resopló alzando la mirada al techo, como si esperase que alguien de allá arriba le mandara un hálito inspirador. Exasperada retomó otra vez su labor, se quedó pensativa mordisqueando el pequeño lápiz; de pronto contempló de nueva cuenta a su editor y a su joven asistente, fue ahí cuando notó que Sasuke no refunfuñaba, ni siquiera ofendía a Hinata como a todos sus empleados o compañeros… un tal Naruto que era el mensajero, y la extraña editora de cabello color rosa.

—Tal vez son amantes… —suspiró muy hondo. Inventándose su propia versión de los hechos—. Aunque el jefe parece odiar a todos, quizás la odiaba… y se enamoró de ella, sí, tal vez eso pasó…

_[…]Desde que supo de su existencia juró odiarla con todas sus fuerzas. Era como su peor enemigo. Le había quitado todo y sólo lo estaba utilizando; pero ella había tomado ventaja, y él no había podido evitar estar como un loco enamorado… Al final resultó que el mismo había roto aquel acuerdo de odio […]_

Entonces se dio cuenta que sin proponérselo ya estaba creando una nueva historia. Sonrió tontamente y sujetó su lápiz fuertemente, moviéndolo de un lado a otro sobre la hoja blanca de su libreta. Las letras poco a poco fueron amontonándose una tras otra, formando palabras… y que poco a poco se convertían en una historia extraordinaria, dispuesta a crear nuevas sensaciones. Siguió escribiendo entusiasmada por la idea que revoloteaba ahora en su mente.

Sin embargo se detuvo un momento, y giró su vista hacia ellos. Y lo supo… ellos eran perfectos para estar juntos, ideales para representar una historia de amor. Su jefe parecía sólo sonreír (_aunque fuese una sonrisa algo macabra_) junto a Hinata, y esta era la única capaz de apaciguar al Uchiha. Sí, lo eran. Jugó de nueva cuenta con su lápiz y decidió acercárseles. Se levantó sutilmente, sacudiendo su falda tubo color fiusha para así quitarle las arrugas, acomodándose también la blusa de algodón que llevaba puesta, y caminó hacia ellos, con sus tacones altos de colores; mientras su cabello largo y castaño se mecía de un lado a otro.

Ella suspiró satisfecha, entrecerrando los ojos asintió varias veces, aprobando dicha relación. Hinata y Sasuke le vieron sin entender nada de lo que la joven había dicho. Se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir.

—Yo se que entre ustedes puede haber _"algo"_ especial —movió su lápiz de un lado a otro—. Sólo es cuestión que usted jefe dé el primer paso… ¿verdad Hinata?

—No eres una joven muy observadora —Sasuke le mostró una de sus manos para que la joven escritora notara el anillo de matrimonio que resplandecía en uno de sus dedos.

— ¿Está casado? —preguntó incrédula—, ¿por qué no me invitó a la boda…? ¡Pude ser su dama de honor!

—Luuz-san —le habló la Hyuuga—. Lo q-que trata de d-decir Sasuke-kun, es q-que esta c-casado con…

—¡Adultero! —lo señaló acusadoramente. Mientras el Uchiha levantaba una ceja incrédulo—. Jefe, ¿aun así pretende tener un romance con Hinata? ¡Qué descaro!

La joven escritora negaba efusivamente mientras taconeaba molesta. Entonces reparó en el anillo que la Hyuuga llevaba puesto, un anillo de bodas… ¡Ella también estaba casada!

Se indignó de sobre manera al saber que ambos le estaban siendo infieles a sus respectivas parejas. Sin embargo, los entendía, se amaban el uno al otro intensamente y querían ser felices. Tomó la mano de cada uno de ellos y las unió.

Sonrió.

—No se preocupen, si se aman… —quitó sus manos mientras las de Sasuke y Hinata permanecían unidas—, deben ser felices a toda costa. Yo no diré nada, guardare el secreto de este amor oculto que tienen.

Se giró sobre uno de sus pies y se alejó rápidamente de ahí; con el cabello largo, moviéndose de un lado a otro, con su caminar grácil y sofisticado, dejo al Uchiha y a la Hyuuga ensimismados ante su reacción. Sasuke se golpeó la frente y ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Y-yo creo q-que Luuz-san, p-pronto se dará c-cuenta —sonrió avergonzada.

—¿De que los dos somos marido y mujer? Lo dudo —besó rápidamente a su esposa—. Es demasiado _"imaginativa"_ para que se dé cuenta de la verdad.

Hinata no pudo contradecirlo porque tenía razón. Suspiró y él sólo sonrió. Ambos se alejaron de ahí, tomados de la mano mientras Luuz ahora escribía la nueva trama para los personajes de su nueva novela… Basándose en un romance que había inventado en su cabeza sin saber que este mismo era real.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<br>**Ok, este regalo debería estar desde hace mucho tiempo. Bueno, desde antier, pero mi padre me quito computadora para irnos a festejar el año nuevo. Eso me recuerda: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que hayan iniciado bien el 2012, y que sus propósitos los puedan cumplir.

Espero que también se la pasen bien, que tengan salud, felicidad, amor… sexo. Ok, olviden eso último. Naaa, en verdad les deseo lo mejor y agradecerles por leer las locas historias que hago. También espero que este regalo te haya gustado Luuz Luna ("Hime-Kanna-Uzumaki"en Foros Dz) por tu bien.

_[…]Desde que supo de su existencia juró odiarla con todas sus fuerzas. Era como su peor enemigo. Le había quitado todo y sólo lo estaba utilizando; pero ella había tomado ventaja, y él no había podido evitar estar como un loco enamorado… Al final resultó que el mismo había roto aquel acuerdo de odio […]_

Es mi _"summary"_ descarado del nuevo fanfic que tengo pensado hacer en un futuro próximo, llamado: "Acuerdo de odio". Pero primero debo acabar los que tengo. Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.

.  
><strong>Antifashion19©<br>**No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.  
><em><strong>Eso es plagio<strong>_.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, reviews…everywhere.<strong>  
>—En proceso de contestarlos y editar los capítulos con las respuestas—<p> 


End file.
